Chapter one - is it real?
by SaschaDileng
Summary: Elena and Stefan got all they wanted. They got married and lived their dream life. But one day, a officer shows up at their house. Given the news that Stefan is dead. Elena travels around to all the places they have ever been an together. Memories comes flushing back to her, and it is to much for her to handle. Elena can't function without Stefan. She falls in a deep depression.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Is it real?

How can anyone expect, that somebody should live without the love of their they should live without their soulmate. How, I ask. Because I do not understand. How can someone live without the touch of their soulmate. Without their presence? Without their love...When you lose the one you love, that's when you realise what it's like to be aching. That's when you think, will I ever be happy again. Because it was that person that used to light up your day, when you had a bad day. It was that person that made you smile, when all you wanted to was to break down. It was that person that made you feel loved, safe and Secure. You felt safe when being in his arms. You knew he loved you, because he would walk through water and fire, just to see you smile. Being Secure about your future together. You were suppose tonever be apart. You pictured the perfect life. But nothing is perfect in this World. Just when you feel like nothing could go wrong, the World comes crashing down on you. This is my story. A officer showed up at your doorstep, telling you that the love of your life is gone, dead. And in that moment, time stops. Everything around you stops. Everything stands still. Your eyes gets filled with tears. They fall on your cheek. But you still stand completely still, and so does anything around you. Not a Sound could be heard, not a single movement. And you Fall to your knees. You feel your heart and your body falling apart, you can feel it be teared apart. You feel the aching. You place your head in your hands, and screams stop. Stop to the pain, the silence, the news. Stop to it all. And after that, a no. A no to the news, you wont believe what you heard. And after that, more aching, more pain. And suddenly time and movement is back to normal, and you hear a voice. "I'm sorry for your loss." It was the officer. He looked at her for a while, and then Walked away. There she was, on her knees in the doorway, crying so hard that all the neighboors went out to see what happened. And in that time, they shed a tear or two. They felt with her. She looked up. Her makeup was smashed, and her eyes were red. She tried to stand up. She had to lean on the door. She took some steps back and closed the door. She turned her back against the door, and slowly fell down, against the door, there she sat, with her arms around her legs and her head against her knees. Praying to god that it must not be true. She sat there for several days, she did not move a bit. People came to her door, knocked and said "miss? miss, are you there? I'm so sorry for what happened." She never opened the door for anyone. She didn't even listen to what they said, because it was always the same. "I'm sorry for your loss." "Is there anything I can do for you?." But what could they possibly do to take away the pain she felt. It had been 3 days. She still sat at the door, had not been eating or anything. Though people had placed Lots of food on the doorstep, like it should help. She is not the person that ate, when she was sad. She is the kind of person that looses her appetite, her motivation, her everything. After she had been sitting there for 3 days, she got up and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen had a window, so she could look out at the street. She looked out, and saw so many flags on half. She felt numb, after 3 days of constant crying. But she still felt the aching, the pain, the misery. She Walked into the livingroom and turned on the television. The news appeared. "This beloved man, husband and friend, was found mysteriously dead. We all feel sorry for his family and his wife." The news were everywhere. She turned of the television. She decided to drive to her old school, Mystic Falls High School. It was empty, it had been 5 years since she had been here. She walked to her old locker. Memories were flashing through her. She was looking at a toilet. Suddenly so many people showed up out of the blue. She sees a girl entering the mens room, and a little while after, she sees a guy about to enter the mens room. Just when he got to the door, it opened, and the girl came out. That was the first time they met. It was her life, she was seeing. The girl was herself, Elena. And the boy was her husband, Stefan. She went to the old Salvatore Boarding House, and stood the exact place where they first kissed. She stroke the small stonewall. Memories came flashing. Their first kiss, their first intimicy, the cry's, the break-ups, the reunions. So much had happened at this house. Nobody lives there now. Elena Walked to the front door, she remember when she came one very late night, angry and confused, trying to figure everything out. It was that night Stefan told her that he was a vampire. She tried opening the door, it was unlocked. She Walked inside, and stood in the hallway. At right a stair leaded up to Stefan's room. At left it leaded to Damon's room, Stefan's brother. The livingroom was right in front of her. The fireplace, the couch. She stepped into the livingroom, and went to the right. She entered the library. This was where Stefan would sit and think about things, and drink bourbon. She Walked towards stefan's room. Flashbacks came running into her head. She now stood in his room. Everything looked the same. There was no dust anywhere in the house, Elena thinks to herself, that something must be wrong, because nobody lives here. She sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw him, and her. They lied in the bed. It was to much for Elena. She hurried out of the house. Elena still has a key to the house, so she locked the door. She now drove to her cabin at the lake. Stefan and her used to go to the cabin to get away from the Daily day and to relax. She remembers the first day she came there with Stefan. That was the day, the werewolves were after Elena, and Stefan killed them. As she walks into the cabin, flashbacks appears in flashes. She Walked out on the bridge. "This is a future moment, this is the moment you'r boyfriend tells you that he loves you. I love you." She could hear in the Wind. That's what stefan said to her when they were talking about their future together on that very bridge. Elena walks inside. She decides to stay at the cabin for a while. I had been a day filled with memories. It was to much for Elena to handle. She sat in the couch, and looked up at the kitchen. She sees Stefan, cooking. "Stefan?" She whispers. He disappears. Elena sheads a tear. She Falls asleep on the couch. 


	2. chapter 2 - the broken heart syndrome

Chapter two

The broken heart syndrome

Elena woke up with a shock. She looked around confused. She had woken up on the couch in the cabin. The problem is, she didnt remember driving up to the cabin. The last thing she remembered, was planning a trip to the cabin with Stefan. Elena called after Stefan, but he never answered. She looked around in the whole cabin and outside, but he wasnt there. She began to call him on his phone, but it went straight to voicemail everytime. ''Stefan, are you there? Please, pick up. I'm really worried, where are you? Please call me back immediately, when you hear this.'' was the message she left on his voicemail. Elena hurried back home to check if he was at the house. She searched the whole house, inside out. But he wasnt there. She went over to miss Davenport, her neighbour, and asked

Elena: ''_Hey, miss Davenport, do you happen to have seen Stefan today? He doesnt pick up when I call, and I cant find him. I'm a bit worried.''_

miss Davenport: _''Elena... Are you okay?''_

Elena: _''yeah of course I'm okay, why would'nt I be?''_

Miss Davenport: _''hun, Stefan is dead..''_

Elena: _''what? What are you talking about, no he's not. I spoke with him yesterday.''_

Miss Davenport: _''It seems like you have lost a part of your memory. A officer came to your door a week ago and told you, that Stefan was dead. And after that, nobody saw you in 3 days.''_

Elena: _''look, I dont know why you would make this up, but you need to stop right now! And tell me where he is!''_

Miss Davenport: _''Elena, I'm so sorry...''_

Elena: _''No! No! no... It cant be true! -he cant be gone! No!''_

Elena bursted out in tears. Miss Davenport could see her falling apart. But suddenly Elena held her hand hard on her chest, and fainted.

Miss Davenport: _''Help! Someone, call 911! Help!''_

The ambulance arrived after 5 minutes, and Elena got to the hospital. Miss Davenport stayed with Elena.

Miss Davenport: _''Doctor, can you tell me what's wrong with her?''_

Doctor: _''It's hard to explain. It's very rare this happens. Uhm, has anything traumatic happened in her life recently?''_

Miss Davenport: _''Her husband died a week ago, and apparently she lost the memory of being told that he was dead, a week later. So when I told her earlier today, she fainted. Please Doc, what's wrong with her?''_

Doctor: _''There is something called Broken Heart Syndrome. You know the phrase 'having a broken heart' right? Well, the phrase refers to the physical one may feel in their chest as a result of the loss, although it also by extension includes the emotional trauma of loss even where it is not experienced as somatic pain. somatic means 'of the body'. Although ''heartbreak'' ordinarily does not imply any physical defect in the heart, there is a condition known as ''Takotsubo cardiomyopathy'' (broken heart syndrome) where a traumatising incident triggers the brin to distribute chemicals that weaken heart tissue. That's the pain she felt in her chest, and that's why she fainted._

_It was good she got to the hospital right away, because if she had come later, she may would have been dead. But she is stabile for now. You can visit her.''_

Miss Davenport: _''Wow, okay. Thanks Doctor.''_


End file.
